


Something more beautiful that the entire universe

by TheAndriodSentByCyberlife



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndriodSentByCyberlife/pseuds/TheAndriodSentByCyberlife
Summary: Pairing: The Doctor x Yasmin (Thasmin)This is my first fanfiction so it's not that good





	Something more beautiful that the entire universe

" It's beautiful! " Yas couldn't keep her eyes focused on one place for more than one second. The Doctor couldn't help but look at her and admire how happy and beautiful she looked. " I knew you would like it. " The Doctor smiled. The two of them were on top of the Tardis stargazing while Ryan and Graham were inside. " But I think I know something even more beautiful. " The Doctor said. " And what would that be? " Yasmin questioned focasing her attention on The Doctor. She breathed " you... " She whisperd just loud enough for Yas to bearly hear. Yas felt her face heating up as she processed what she had just heard. There was silence while both of them sat there, both wondering what to do next. " I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry Yas. " The Doctor said, sheepishly. ' But there's no need to apologize, ' Yas thought ' because I love you too. ' " I'll go. " Whispered The Doctor as she started slidding back inside. " Please don't leave! " Yaz quickly reached for her arm. " But...why? " " Because I love you too, I always have but I've never been able to say it because I thought you wouldn't want me here anymore...but now seems like a good time to finally say it, I love you Doctor. " Both of the Doctors hearts were beating fast when those words were said. She looked at Yas's lips then her hand and back at her lips. " Here goes nothing. " The gap quickly closed between them and it was the happiest both of them have felt in a while. " I love you Yas. " " I love you too "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that it was slightly ok, my writings a mess


End file.
